New Possibilities
by Delena2010
Summary: Set Season 4. Klaus sets out to get Caroline pregnant with his child to get revenge on Tyler for playing a part in his death. Rated M.
1. Klaus Buys Caroline Flowers

**New Possibilities**

**Chapter One – Klaus Buy's Caroline Flowers**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

My eyes flickered open to the sound of my mobile phone's alarm clock alerting me to the time. It was time for me to pull myself up out of this bed and face the town of Mystic Falls again. Once I shut off the annoying racket of my phone's alarm I raised my hand out in front of my eyes. I kept turning it over and over again out in front of me just to make sure it was my hand and not Tyler Lockwoods. All these people who watch films about people switching bodies and believing it to be hilarious should try it out for themselves. It isn't so funny when the person who you want most is kissing you and not really kissing you at the same time.

I pushed myself up in bed until my bare back touched against the cold hard wooden headboard behind me. I ran my hand through my hair as I shut over my eyes to relieve the one moment I had managed to share with Caroline before my true identity had been revealed to her. At the time I remember regretting calling her 'love' and wishing I could take it back and just go back to kissing her. It wouldn't have been real but it would of been something to remember. But when all was revealed to Caroline she didn't want anything to do with me. All she wanted was Tyler to be returned to his former self.

And now that I was back in my real body and capable of doing more in it. I wasn't going to keep the slow steady pace that I had been taking with Caroline before my near death experience. I had been patient with Caroline which was not like me in the slightest. Normally a girl that took my fancy would be compelled and drained by the end of the night. But even after betraying me I had let Caroline live to see the break of day. And even letting her live didn't show her that she meant more to me than any of those other stupid girls.

Caroline Forbes was truly a beauty and truly the one thing in this world that I wanted more than anything else. I no longer had the option of packing up and leaving this pathetic town behind me. I no longer had the doppelganger or blood I needed to create my new hybrid family. Rebekah had seen to that when she personally crushed my dreams of my new army of hybrids. And in the process had lost all my love and respect for her. Rebekah had another thing coming if she thought I was just going to let her get away with costing me my hybrids.

There were two new reasons however for me to remain in this sad little excuse for a town. One of them of course being to convince Caroline Forbes to leave this place and come away with me for a new life. Free from her pathetic little school friends and the big bad Salvatore brothers. And the other being this new vampire hunter in town, the one convinced he of all people could eliminate all vampires from the face of the earth. I was only part vampire but that didn't mean I was any less disturbed by his presence in town. We just managed to get rid of a vampire hunter only to be replaced with another. I didn't enjoy the pattern and so wasn't going to let this one live as long as Alaric Saltzman had.

As I swung my legs out from under the sheets I heard the sound of the front door downstairs opening and slamming shut. I got up to my feet and walked across my bedroom floor to the nearby window that over looked the garages and parked cars outside. Rebekah came into view carrying her school bag on her shoulder with some other books tucked in her other hand. Rebekah having picked up on my presence paused midway across the grounds and looked up towards my window.

If she was looking for any sign that I felt the tiniest bit of guilt or sorrow over my actions towards her then she had another thing coming. Before she could even fully turn around I drew back the curtain in front of me and stepped away from the window. I wasn't going to forgive Rebekah for what she had cost me, I had forgiven her for many things throughout the years but costing me my hybrids was something I would not forget or forgive.

In an attempt to wash the feeling of Tyler Lockwood still on me I headed into my en suite bathroom and turned my shower on full blast. I needed to wash away the memory of his body keeping me caged inside of it. But I would never wash away the taste of Caroline's lips. That kiss was something a man who never forget, she was so much more than a pretty face she was a little tiger. Shame Tyler didn't see the wild in her that I seemed too since our first encounter with each other.

While the shower heated up behind me bringing steam out from behind the glass doors I walked across the cold black marble bathroom floor to the sink counter. I filled the sink of with warm water as I collected my razor and shaving foam from underneath the sink counter. Even with the shower running behind me the house seemed far too quite. I would be lying if I said I was happy with having the house to myself.

Elijah had left me a text when Rebekah had informed him of my body transformation. He was glad that I hadn't been killed by the hands of the hunter and he said he would be returning to Mystic Falls very soon. Kol on the other hand had never liked Mystic Falls much in the whole two weeks he spent living here. He found the town as boring as I did, he however didn't have a beautiful woman to keep him busy like I did. Kol was the worst of all of my siblings but because he was my sibling and there were no longer any dangers I thought it about time Kol returned to Mystic Falls too. Once I got rid of this new vampire hunter I wasn't going to waste any time in inviting my brothers back to my home.

Once I had shaved I tossed some water on my face and removed any and all of the shaving foam still left on my skin. I dried my face with a small hand towel and looked at my reflection in the mirror as I did. I folded the towel in half sitting on the counter in front of me before raising my hand up to my cheek and remembering the feeling of Caroline punching me. I smirked to myself remembering my attention to take her up on her offer of hot hybrid sex. Poor sweet Caroline had no idea what real hot hybrid sex was like, if she truly had experienced it then she would never want to leave bed again.

No Tyler Lockwood might impress cheerleaders at his scrubby little high school with being the big football star but that's as far as it went. When it came to truly giving a woman what she wanted between the sheets then that was all me. You wouldn't meet a single living female vampire of my acquaintance who had known me personally who wouldn't tell you the exact same thing.

Of course that wasn't the only thing Caroline needed that Tyler couldn't deliver. She deserved a life full of countless adventures, to see the bright lights of Paris at night, to see the sun rise over the great wall of China and to see what its truly like to touch the stars in the sky. I had the money and the time to show her the beauties of this world and all she had to do was ask. One day soon she would tire of Tyler Lockwood and I would take her with me if only she would allow herself to take this chance. To take a chance with someone who knew what they wanted in this life.

I stripped off my black trouser bottoms and stepped out from inside them and walked back across to the shower stepping inside feeling the water sock between my toes as I shut the shower door over behind me. I stepped under the shower and turn on the additional shower hoses allowing steaming hot water to come shooting out from the other hoses in front of my chest and behind my back. As the hot water ran down my skin I retrieved my shower gel from its small shelve just above the shower and began to lather my hands up with the gel before I applied it onto my skin.

The shower seemed to be working and the hotter the water got the more I felt like the memory of Tyler Lockwood was washing away from me. I didn't have to be reminded of those few hours I spent trapped inside of his body. But I did need to remind Caroline of our little moment in the woods. Without a shadow of doubt I was sure she had not confessed this little encounter to her beloved. And although it would bring me nothing but pure joy I wasn't about to tell Tyler either. I actually religious in that idea of Caroline and I keeping a secret from him. Something that I shared with her that he did not made it even more intimate.

Once I had washed away every single piece of dirt I felt Tyler's Lockwoods body had left on me I turned off the shower and caught my reflection in the glass doors of my shower and smiled. I couldn't be happier to be back inside my real body. This body was built for greatness and it was going to start right now. I think it is about time I remind Caroline that I've not forgotten about our little moment in the woods. So as I reached for the grey towel that hung over the top of the shower door I shared my mind for possibilities of reminding her of my new and brilliant self.

I wrapped the towel around my waist knotting it under just under my abs. I shook my head shaking off the water in my hair as I pushed the shower door back open and stepped out from the steam inside. I hissed at the cold feeling of the marble floor now under my toasty warm feet. So I quickly returned to sink counter and stood on the lamb skin rug I had settled on the floor in front. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with some spearmint mouth wash before I finally returned to my chambers.

I ditched my towel dropping it to the floor of my closet as I stepped inside of it and began to hunt for suitable attire for today's eventful day ahead. I decided on a pair of black jeans and shirt, the shirt was skin tight which I enjoyed considering how good it made my shoulders look underneath it. A pair of black Italian leather boots and a spray of body spray I was just about ready to head out.

I retrieved my black coat from the hook on my closet door before leaving the closet fully dressed. I slipped my phone into my coat pocket and my wallet that I found underneath it on my nightstand. I pulled open the top drawer of the nightstand and retrieved my necklaces from inside the dish I kept them in during the night. I clipped them on around my neck and then turned making my way towards my chamber door.

As I walked towards the staircase I dug my hand into my inside coat pocket and smirked finding I had left the keys to my Porsche inside of it. I was relieved as it meant I could make my way into town and find the best flower store. I thought about it and decided red roses were too obvious and Caroline deserved something well thought out and just as perfect as she was. I would send her flowers this morning and she would come looking for me by the end of tonight.

If I knew Caroline as well as I thought I did then she would not be happy with any gift from me. She had returned my first gift by breaking the clip of the bracelet and tossing it to the ground right in front of me. Caroline didn't like my gifts but she was a fool to think it would put an end to me sending them. I wasn't Tyler and wouldn't give up when the going got tuff. I was in this for the long hall and the sooner both Caroline and Tyler realized that the quicker Caroline and I could leave this place together.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I hadn't even been awake for more than an hour when Elena called me. She hadn't slept well the previous night tossing and turning about what nearly happened in the church. I knew she was worried about the new vampire hunter in town. But deep down I think the memory of almost losing control and feeding on April was the main reason she couldn't sleep. We both knew what would have happened if I hadn't got there on time. I wasn't ringing my own bell and claiming to be the hero. I was worried about one of my best friends and how she almost took a human life.

I was a killer, I had killed a complete stranger the first night I was a vampire. I wasn't proud of that and I had to live with that man's blood on my hands for the rest of my life. I didn't want Elena to have to go through that when she had already gone through so much already. Elena needed all the support her friends could give her right now. And that's why I was going to be there to help her every step of the way. Starting with today at school, Elena wanted to go back to having a normal human life and that for her meant finishing her senior year of high school.

Stefan would be at school too and I knew he would help Elena control herself when the urge for blood drove her into a state again. And when he wasn't there he made me promise that I would be there to help her. Tyler of course was still in hospital pretending to be hurt after the attack yesterday at the memorial. He would be back in school by the end of the week and he too would be there to support Elena.

After I sent a text to Stefan telling him that I would meet Elena after her chemistry class I returned to my breakfast. After smelling so much blood in the church yesterday I had decided to double my blood in take today. At no point today did I want to feel as hungry as I felt for that blood yesterday. That feeling of not being in control of my own body or choices was something I didn't ever want to go through again. I had drunk two blood bags this morning before I had some wheat toast and cereal with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Since the council there now all gone my mum was returning back to her work as was Tyler's and they were going to be working around the clock to bring order back to the town. After Tyler's shooting in the church yesterday everyone around town was uneasy and who could blame them. Tyler was the majors son and it had happened in the middle of a speech about the dead council members. Mystic Falls was full of very confused and nervous people right now and they weren't the only ones. Every supernatural person was worried too, we had another hunter out there just waiting to get one of us with our guard down.

I hated that in that moment I settled my spoon down back into my cereal bowl and thought about the dangers of walking out my front door, was the exact same moment my doorbell rang. I jumped slightly on the kitchen stool I was sitting on before I slowly raised to my feet. I crept quietly towards the kitchen door and pushed it open slightly taking a peek into the hallway down to the front door. A delivery man holding a folder and a bunch of flowers stood on the other side of the door.

I opened up the kitchen door and gave the delivery man a quick smile as I made my way towards the door. I unlocked it and opened it up slowly not giving him any room to grab me should this be another trap for me.

"Delivery for Caroline Forbes?"

"Uh that's me"

I opened the door a little further and accepted the flowers which smelt beautiful as they settled down into my arms. The delivery man peeled a sheet of paper from the folder under his arm and handed it to me before he took off towards his van parked outside my house. The piece of paper was a copy of the flower store details should there be any problems with the flowers. I kicked the front door over with my foot before locking the door behind me.

I returned back to the kitchen where I placed the flowers onto the kitchen counter and the information slip down next to them. The flowers were absolutely beautiful, it was mixed bunch of white passion flowers, baby pink coloured roses and white chrysanthemums. And nestled in the middle of them all was a small white envelope with my name written on it. I removed the note from inside the envelope the read what was written inside.

_Meet me in the town square at nine thirty. Come alone. – Klaus _


	2. Klaus Does Some Reading

**New Possibilities **

**Chapter Two – Klaus Does Some Reading**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I had set out what I had planned to do from the moment I had awoken this morning. I had sent Caroline some flowers with a card attached with instructions on where to meet me this evening. I had high hopes that she would accept this offer as she knew I was the one other person who could inform Tyler of the little moment we shared together in the woods. If Caroline was truly more than a pretty face then she would do herself a favour and show up this evening and show up alone.

I didn't claim to know Caroline Forbes I only claimed to know what I had already discovered. Caroline clung to her friends the way I clung onto my victims as I ripped their throats out. She would seek advice from her friends over seeing me tonight. She would probably disguise it in a way that wouldn't arouse suspicion. But if Caroline was going to meet me alone then she was going to show knowing it was in her best interest.

Tonight I didn't plan on making another move on Caroline. My only plans were to see her and assure her that my lips were sealed about our little kiss. She would probably be worrying her pretty little head that I was going to reveal all to Tyler for revenge on her and on him. Tyler had not only played a part in my death but he had broken all ties with him when he managed to break my sire bond to him. And well what could I say when it came to Caroline? Not many baby vampires got to punch me in the face and live.

Now that Rebekah had gone to her pathetic little school to learn about things she already knew, I was back at my mansion with one of my many hybrids that had made their way back to Mystic Falls. Now that Elena was no longer any use to me and my dear old friend Stefan was no longer the ripper he should have always been. I was taking back this town piece by piece starting with the return of my hybrids. And the killing of the vampire hunter and any hunter that followed him here.

"Why do you have so many books?"

Leon my first hybrid sire after Tyler asked me as he entered my study carrying another box filled with my book collection. Leon was a good dog and did everything his master told him to do. Clearly not so bright given that he just asked the most foolish of questions I have ever heard in my entire existence.

"Books are knowledge mate, without knowledge and education life isn't worth living"

Leon shrugged his shoulders "I never finished high school and I turned out alright" he challenged.

"Yes you don't have your own free will and you're living in a motel"

"And your life is so much better because you have books on-" Leon picked up one of the books from inside the box he had just brought in with him "Eighteenth century vampires and supernaturals" he read from the cover sheet.

"Well we could keep debating or you could just bring in the rest of my books like a good dog and I won't feel the need to rip your head off"

Leon tensing up after seeing the seriousness in my eyes as they met his took off out my study leaving me alone once more. I was sitting at my desk with my feet spread across the desk and my back comfortably against the black leather backrest of my desk chair. Leon might have been right about the amount of books I had but I would be lying if I said I didn't need all of them. These books had given me some of the knowledge I have needed to survive the worst moments in my life.

Being the big bad Hybrid everyone around you assumes you've had an easy ride all the way through the centuries. I've survived wars and seen the worst in people. Surviving the worst makes me the hybrid I am today. And having been through the worst makes meeting Caroline all that more sweeter. Because I've been through the worst in life, I was now ready for those moments I had read about in my books. I was ready for those moments with the one you desired by your side, those perfect moments that made life worth living and took your breath away.

I pulled back the sleeve on my shirt and checked my watch and rolled my eyes at the time. It would be a while until I met with Caroline and I still had a lot to do. Calling my brothers would have to wait until I got rid of this vampire hunter which was exactly what I was going to do today. No hunter was going to come into my town and threaten my new life. And if I smelt Caroline on him just a little bit I was going to kill him very slowly.

I pushed myself up off my chair and headed towards the study door. A red book on the top of the new box of books Leon had brought in caught my attention on my way out. I picked up the book into both hands and opened it up to the cover page which read _Vampire Woman History. _I couldn't remember when I had even come across this book but given the torn front page and the weak spine of the book I could tell it was a while ago.

I returned to my desk and opened the book to the first page and began to read it. The hunter could wait five minutes it wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon. He was in Mystic Falls on a mission as was I, only I was almost certain his mission didn't involve a baby vampire and two passports like mine did.

The book began to feel familiar to me the more I read into it. There were old newspaper articles inside about people claiming to have seen woman feeding on the necks of young men draining them completely of their blood. Others read about him woman vampires were the whores of the devil and how every king in the world wanted them burned alive as a warning to another other that sought harm against their kingdom.

I settled myself back into my chair comfortably and returned my feet up to the desk and didn't even pay Leon any attention when he returned with the final box of my books before leaving my mansion. That's the way I began when I began to read a book, everything around me turned hazy and out of reach.

_Although it is claimed by many scientist that woman vampires can only feed on men it has been said that woman vampires have been feeding on the flesh of other woman. Although it has never been probably claimed it is said that woman who feed on another woman are trying to keep their bodies warm by filling themselves with the fresh blood of another woman. There are many legions that claim woman who feed on another woman are preparing themselves for motherhood. By taking another woman's blood to warm their own systems for their unborn child to feed on from inside of them._

_In many Dracula novels and articles it is claimed that he was capable of making a female vampire pregnant with his children. Without her having to feed on woman and just feed on whatever human she desired. Dracula would search the world for woman he thought were capable of bringing his children up to be every bit as cruel and evil as himself. He wanted the world to be full of fear so he could wake up every morning breathing in the scent of scared humans. _

"Dracula?" I shook my head at such a thought.

Dracula had never been real never will be real and is nothing to a real vampire. He was mainly created to strike fear into men's hearts and thrills into a woman's heart. Which he did in books and bad movies and now there were bigger fish than him. Besides if anyone should write a story on anyone they should write on me. I was more powerful than Dracula and I had more woman than he ever did.

Believe it or not the thing that caught my attention more than Dracula and his foolish fame was the theories about motherhood. Throughout the centuries I had heard stories about vampires trying to conceive but never having any results in the process. I knew why this book had become part of my collection. It was back in the nineteen twenties that Rebekah had come across this book herself.

Back when she was with Stefan and she was happy, she had thought of our mother's spell and how she never got the chance at being a mother before she was turned into a vampire. Rebekah had everything she wanted back then expect for a child of her own. Deep down I knew she always wanted to be a mother and I don't think it was until she met Stefan that she desperately wanted to create a family with him. No one around here but them and I knew just how happy they were together. It all seemed a very long time ago now.

Although I did find it strange how of all times I came across this book right at this very second. I didn't believe in fait even though there was a good chance it was real as everything else supernatural seemed to be real these days. But maybe fait was playing its part here and making me read this particular section of the book. Then I reminded myself of my sister betrayal and how she cost me my new hybrid family. So if fait was playing its part right now, then where exactly did I fit in?

"Who's the girl?"

I was interrupted from my reading yet again by Leon who had wondered back into my study. I shut the book over not having time to read anymore, not if I was going to make time to kill the hunter and meet Caroline by nine. I looked across the room to Leon where he stood next to my drawing table. I had sketched a few more sketches of Caroline when I had returned to my body since I had new hope that I would be kissing those sweet lips soon enough.

"The girl isn't any of your concern"

"Where's the other guy who was helping you pack up your stuff before?"

"His name is Tyler and he'll be dead soon enough"

"Why what did he do to you?"

I looked up at Leon giving him one single stare that reminded him he didn't ask me questions he just did as he was told. I didn't want my hybrids to have feelings about every single thing I told them to do like Tyler did. He would always ask why and how, when he should have just kept his mouth shut like Leon should be right now.

"Whatever, look I just thought you should know that your sitting room smells like blood"

"Yes well it would do if your foolish sister had buster two perfectly good blood bags all over your new floor"

Leon smirked at the idea of it.

"Don't smirk it was a foolish thing for her to do. Now I have to wait another hundred years for the next Petrova doppelganger" I shook my head at the thought of it "But this time you can be damn sure I'll find her when she's a child and not a year before she because a vampire like all the other doppelgangers leading up to her"

"Well there goes your new hybrid family idea. Do you need me for anything else?" Leon placed the picture he had been looking at back down on the table before making his way towards me.

"No mate that's plenty for today. But on your way back to town order a cleaning service to come to my house. I want that stink out of my house. It's just an ugly reminder of my sister betrayal"

Leon nodded in agreement as he made his way to the door.

I hissed "Stupid girl" as I remember the blood pouring all over Rebekah's hands as she screeched "Here's your family" She was a very lucky girl that all she got was a broken neck. In that moment there was nothing I wanted more than to put a dagger in her chest and silence her for the next five hundred years.

I would like to give that girl a taste of her own medicine. Maybe I would kill that love sick puppy she had been drooling over. Matt would be broken in pieces and Rebekah would never forgive me and all would be well. But then Caroline would hate me too and that wouldn't work out too well for me in the long run.

I finally got back up to my feet and stead off at full speed out of the front door and back towards my car. It was time for me to find this hunter and take him out of my town.


	3. A Secret Meeting

**New Possibilities **

**Chapter Three – A Secret Meeting**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I drummed my pencil against the corner edge of my Chemistry textbook. I had a lot of homework still to get through and yet I couldn't even concentrate on my first assessment. Ever since I got those flowers from Klaus this morning, I had found myself thinking about the choice I had to make tonight. The right thing for me to do would be to tell Tyler and confess everything to him about the kiss. But Tyler and I were still trying to patch things up after he discovered that drawing Klaus had drew of me. I didn't want to risk anything else with us when we were still re-connecting with each other.

Klaus wanted to talk to me and talk to me alone. That spelt out disaster to me and probably the complete opposite to him. I didn't understand why Klaus kept pursuing me when he knew full well that I loved and would always love Tyler. There was no attraction there to be had between us. The only thing I thought about when I thought about Klaus was the misery he had created since coming to Mystic Falls.

He was the reason Elena and Jeremy now had no one to take care of them. He was the reason Tyler had a sire bond to him and had to run around like a little slave for weeks. And not to mention he was the reason I now couldn't focus on anything else this evening expect his little message. He wanted everything his own way and didn't like it when someone like me with a back bone told him no. Klaus probably didn't hear no that often and I'm sure when he didn't the person didn't live too long after it.

Although everything was a different story when it came to Klaus and I. According to him there was a future just waiting to be had with him. Apparently I was stuck in a town he thought I hated with a future I one day wouldn't want. He didn't know me and he thought he did, which made every little conversation between us even more intense. Klaus believed he had this insight into my soul and Tyler didn't even come close to him. If I wanted Klaus I would be with Klaus. But I was with Tyler, so what did that tell him?

There were so many reasons why I shouldn't go tonight and I was going to listen to them instead of being brave for once I was going to do the responsible thing and not show up tonight. I wasn't going to get up and go to the town square in the middle of the night just because he sent me some flowers and a request with them. No Klaus didn't run my life or Tyler's anymore and it was about time that he got that message.

Tomorrow morning I would tell Tyler about the moment Klaus and I had shared in the woods. He would be hurt and probably very angry for a little while. But when he came to realize just how sick and twisted Klaus is then I was sure he would understand. Tyler loved me after all and we would survive this. This wasn't Klaus and Caroline, this was Caroline and Tyler and there was no room for a love triangle. We had survived so much together and we would survive Klaus.

Klaus would probably be angry when I didn't show up tonight. But it wasn't like he could do anything to hurt me. I wasn't some little human blood bag. I was a vampire and I could defend myself and if he wanted a fight then I would fight him to the death before I let him touch me. Klaus wasn't going to win tonight, he was going to feel disappointment and I was going to feel strong again. I was going to be the one in the drivers seat of my own life and no one and nothing was going to get in my way.

But for right now the only thing I had to do was find something to keep me busy since my homework clearly wasn't. I picked my phone up off my desk and checked the time. Klaus would probably be at the town square by now and was going to realize soon that I wasn't going to show. I was worried about it and I knew I should be considering his history with people who disappointed him.

I closed over my textbooks and wondered over to my bedroom window and pressed hard down on it to shut it down. I normally kept it open during the night to let some air into my room. But not tonight I was going to go around every single window and lock them up. My mum was still at work and would probably be home within the early hours of tomorrow morning before I went to school. I hated that she was out there when Klaus was too. But Klaus didn't seem to get personal with me. If he had a problem with me he seemed to take it up with me and not with anyone I loved.

Most of the windows around the house were already shut over but I double checked them just to be certain. Sure I knew this wouldn't stop Klaus if he decided to show up at my house looking for me. Bonnie informed me of his football through the Gilbert door trick. But with this being night and most of my neighbours being full I highly doubted he would be playing the same trick tonight. I locked up the front and back door before grabbing some orange juice and crackers from the kitchen. I was just going to crash onto my bed and watch television for an hour.

I returned back to my bedroom and placed the glass of orange juice and the packet of crackers on my nightstand. I looked across the room to my homework and shook my head at the idea of finishing all of it tonight. Maybe I could just get up early in the morning and finish it all then. I shivered slightly and decided to grab a winter warm cardigan from my wardrobe. I took out a favourite white knitted full length cardigan that stopped half way down my thighs keeping me toasty warm. Just as I was about to close my wardrobe door something caught my attention. Hidden behind some shoes at the bottom of my wardrobe was my old guitar.

I had bought it when I was little and on holiday in Spain with my mum. It was right after her divorce and so my mum was buying everything I wanted to try and make me feel better about it all. I remember playing it everyday after I got it until I came home and all my dad's things were gone. I had hidden it away in here as a reminder that happy moments can always change into unhappy ones. But this time it was different, this time I was unhappy and I had come across it and now I felt the warm feeling of happiness wash over me.

I retrieved my guitar from inside the wardrobe and used my elbow to close my wardrobe door behind me. It had been so long since I played I wondered if I would still know how. I sat down on the bottom of my bed and set my guitar in place trying to make myself comfortable with it. It still smelt the same after all the years, I just hoped my playing would be the same too.

Turns out it was like riding a bike. Once you knew how you never forgot. My fingers danced around the cords making beautiful music once again. Maybe it was a little immature but I decided to try something else I hadn't done in a long time.

"I don't like to be alone in the night, and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right" I smiled and continued trying not to laugh at myself as my fingers danced.

"And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes. But I do love you. But I do love you"

I smiled "I don't like to see a sky painted grey. And I don't like when nothing's going my way. And I don't like to be the one with the blues. I closed my eyes as the lyrics just came to me like days had gone by instead of years "But I do love you. But I do love you" I sang.

"Love everything about the way you're loving me. The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep"

"And I love everything you do" I watched my fingers working each cord "Oh I do" I sang.

"And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right"

"And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes. But I do love you. But I do love you"

I hadn't sang that song in so long it felt like it was some form of a release getting it out there after so long. I actually felt relaxed now, even with the idea of Klaus waiting for me getting angrier by the second. Nothing else seemed to matter now that I had sung that and found my guitar again.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

Anger fuelled my veins as I pulled my car up in front of Caroline's house that night. I had waited almost twenty minutes for her to show up at the town square. When it became clear she was not coming I decided to show up at her house where she would have to see me. She could no longer hideaway in the shadows, I could sense her presences from the second I opened my car door. She was hiding away inside her house from me believing she was safe inside. I think she forgot her mother had granted me an invitation into her house not that long ago.

Caroline was supposed to show up at the town square and now that she hadn't, I couldn't feel anything but anger and desire to seek my vengeance. She could stand up her boyfriend Tyler whenever she wanted but no one stood me up. I was Klaus and I would get what I most desired one way or another. And what I wanted was Caroline and she was in for a rough ride if she thought she could just get away with not showing up tonight.

If she didn't answer the door then I was going to break it down. I had no idea if her mother was inside or not, it didn't even matter if she was I was going to talk to Caroline whether she liked it or not. I was tired of waiting for her to see I was sticking around for her. I didn't care about anyone else life, my every waking thought was of this one girl. And I wasn't leaving town without her or leaving her house tonight without having spoken to her.

I stepped up onto the front porch and was only inches away from reaching the door and demanding to be let in when I was stopped suddenly. From somewhere inside came the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I actually found myself taking a step backwards as I listened to her singing.

"_I don't like to be alone in the night, and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right"_

I guessed it was one of those songs I had never heard because I wasn't really into the artists of today. But for some reason the lyrics seemed to describe Caroline.

"_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes. But I do love you. But I do love you"_

I risked being the big bad hybrid with my next action. Instead of ripping the door apart and inviting myself in. I instead wondered to the front door and slid down against the wall not stopping until I was sitting on the porch. I brought my knee up against my chest with the other still out in front of me.

"_I don't like to see a sky painted grey. And I don't like when nothing's going my way. And I don't like to be the one with the blues. I closed my eyes as the lyrics just came to me like days had gone by instead of years "But I do love you. But I do love you"_

Caroline seemed to sound more confident with herself the more she sung. There was a guitar in the background that I could tell sound wasn't coming from some CD player. No this sound was from a real instrument in the house right now. Another thing about Caroline that I had yet to discover.

"_Love everything about the way you're loving me. The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep" _

"_And I love everything you do" _

"_Oh I do" _

"_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right" _

"_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes. But I do love you. But I do love you"_

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

My eyes slowly flickered open the next morning as the sun shining through my bedroom blinds touched lightly against them. I smiled instantly feeling the sun touch against my skin bringing me beautiful warmth. Last night had been such a cold night I expected the weather this morning to be dull and miserable. But it wasn't, which meant I could wear something nice to school instead of big snow boots and an ugly yet very comfortable big coat.

The sound of the mail man pushing letters through the letterbox made me get up out my warm comfy bed. I slipped my feet into my slippers by my bed and made my way down the hall towards the front door. I scooped all the mail up into both hands and began to scan through it. There were two magazines for me and a few letters and bills for my mum. And tucked away right at the back was an envelope with my name written on it.

I placed my mum's mail on the table where we always left the mail and took my mail back into my bedroom with me. I pushed my pillow up against my headrest and leaded my back against it as I sat back down on my bed. I placed the magazines onto my nightstand and began opening up the envelope.

_The Mickelson Family would like to invite you to a cocktail party to celebrate the thirtieth birthday of Elijah Mickelson. Come for a night of cocktails and dancing and to celebrate with us. The party will begin at seven and the dress code will be formal attire. We hope to see you there. _

This was just like before when they had that cocktail party. That was the exact same night that Klaus had confessed his attraction to me. I still felt like an idiot for wearing that dress that night. I shouldn't have gone in the first place, me going there that night caused a lot of problems for me and Tyler afterwards. Klaus was a complete idiot if he actually thought I was going to show up to this party. Because it was for Elijah I guessed Elena would be invited to it too. I hoped she wasn't going, if she was going then I would have to go, I would have to look out for my newly turned vampire best friend.

"Wait a second" I said and flipped the invitation over to the back.

_Let's give this another try again tonight. - Klaus_


	4. Dress & Suit Shopping

**New Possibilities **

**Chapter Four – Dress & Suit Shopping**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I guess you could say a girl like me has a lot of choices to make. There were many choices I had to make by tonight and some of them would be more difficult than others. But if there was one thing I was sure of, my choices would be my own and no one was going to decide anything for me. My life was my own life and Klaus might be picturing a happily ever after with me but that didn't mean that was my new reality. I loved and would always love Tyler and tonight if I did choose to go to the party that is exactly what I would be telling Klaus by the end of the night. There was no me and him and there never would be. He was living in a whole other reality where he always got his way.

I was right about Elena getting the same invitation to the party. She had received one this morning from Elijah himself. He had gone around to the house when he returned back to town. Elena told me that Klaus had informed Elijah about her turning and he decided to hand deliver the invitation so he could offer her support. Everyone knew that Elijah had a soft spot for Elena but now that she was a vampire I think that was going to change. Elena was changing and I think Elijah was going to see that change and not like it. Truth was I think he was going to look at Elena and see Katherine starring right back at him.

Elena wasn't Katherine we all knew that. But right now she just didn't have any control over her emotions and that wasn't her fault. We all went through it when we all turned, you feel like you have no control over a single inch of your body and it drives you absolutely crazy. Elena was so angry with Rebekah for having been the one responsible for her turning, she couldn't focus on a single thing but her rage. I knew that worried Stefan as he knew how strong that emotion could be, Stefan had the worst first vampire years out of all of us. We all knew the ripper inside of him, we had all seen it.

To my surprise Elena had agreed to go to the cocktail party tonight and even wanted to go out and buy a new dress for the occasion. She wanted Bonnie and I to tag along but Bonnie wasn't going to the party, she hadn't been invited neither had the Salvatores. Bonnie didn't mind as she had plans already to go out to the movies with Jamie. Stefan and Damon however weren't happy at all with Elijah. I was sure they would go tonight even without an invite.

Since Bonnie wasn't available and we all still wanted to keep a close eye on Elena I decided to tag along with her. Elena wanted me to go to the party tonight she had said so much on the phone. She wanted me to try and remember that this was our senior year and we should all be doing crazy impulsive things like normal teenagers. I didn't want to remind Elena that we were anything but normal these days.

Knowing not telling Tyler about my invitation to the party would upset him I called him after I got off the phone with Elena. Tyler to my total surprise had too received an invite to the party. Klaus had delivered it to him this morning along with a bodyguard hybrid. Apparently since Tyler was one of his few living hybrids these days Klaus wanted him protected, especially after the little stunt at the memorial service.

Tyler was happy that I had told him about the invite. I think we were re-connecting and for once not just sexually. I think Tyler now having spending more time back in town could see that nothing happened between Klaus and I while he was gone. Feeling the re-connection I had offered to come over to his house but Tyler said he wasn't really in the mood and just wanted to crash and catch up on some homework assessments. It wasn't like him but since I had to go dress shopping with Elena I decided to let it go.

I didn't waste anytime picking out anything special to wear for my day of shopping. Just a simple pair of blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with a white zipper around my arm should I get cold. Elena wanted to remember what it was like when everything was simple and we were just girls. So if dress shopping was what she needed then that's what she was going to get.

I walked over to the front door and took a look through the small door window checking the doormat was clear. Thankfully there had no box waiting for me this time. Klaus wasn't trying to buy my affection during this dance. That was shocking considering his history with his parties.

Elena was parked outside my house as I stepped out onto the porch that morning. I gave her a wave before I locked the door behind me. I walked down the stone pathway towards her and climbed into the passenger seat placing my handbag down next to my feet as she pulled slowly from the side of the road. I slipped on my seatbelt and we were off.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, this way Rebekah will hate me even more, I'll be invited to this party and she wont"

"Well it's Elijah's party not Klaus's so maybe she is going to be there"

"Yeah but its at Klaus's house so my guess is she isn't welcome"

"Ok but lets just say she is there tonight, what do you plan to do? If she there are you going to go home?"

"No I'm going to stay. I'm not going to let her bully me"

"She's not bullying you Elena she's trying to become you and steal your life there's a difference"

"I just hate her so much"

"Yeah I can see that"

"Stefan says I have to control myself tonight, he just doesn't understand this kind of rage"

"I'm sure he does Elena" I said then looked over to her "Remember the ripper side of him"

"Of course I do. He just doesn't understand that Rebekah keeps pushing me"

"So don't let her, show her your in control of your actions and just rise above it"

"Easier said than done Caroline"

"Yeah and I get that, and I also know you and how are capable of so much more than you think. You can work through this Elena, just remember this is your life and she can't take it from you"

"I guess"

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I was in the main hall of my house watching the room being put together by the party planners I had hired. They were doing alright so far and had did a good job on our previous cocktail party too. This time it was going to be different though, I had organised a band to come in as well so there was different music playing throughout the night, I had arranged for a hybrid of mine to make sure no drink being served had any blood or any other form inside of it before it was served and I had doubled on security around the grounds. The vampire hunter wasn't setting foot on my property and if he did then I was going to be ready for him.

"Nicklaus we should probably be heading into town within the next half hour" Elijah said as he approached me.

I nodded in response.

"You seem troubled"

I turned to Elijah and locked eyes with him and felt that reassuring trust bond between us of always and forever.

"There was a girl at Tyler Lockwood's house this morning. She was gorgeous"

Elijah shrugged slightly.

I sighed "And Caroline has no idea she's in his house" I informed.

"Its of little matter to us now and I do not see reason to interfere"

"I do" I folded my arms together.

"Nicklaus with Elena of no use to your cause anymore than her friends and family are of no use either. What do you care if Tyler Lockwood is cheating on Caroline Forbes?"

"Tyler Lockwood is no gentlemen and I find great joy in the idea of exposing this discovery to his beloved Caroline"

"You would punish the girl for the foolish acts of her lover?"

I met Elijahs eyes once more and realized his words spoke truth. Caroline is innocent in all of this and if my theory was right and Tyler was cheating with the girl I had discovered name was Hayley then I would in fact be hurting her in the process. I had saved Caroline so much already I didn't want to cause her pain.

"This talk is boring me now, let's go into town and pick up some suits I have a theory tonight will be a night to remember"

Elijah and I began heading towards the front door together.

"But pretending that I am to be thirty years old is a bit much Nicklaus. After all I was only twenty four when I officially died"

"Yes but the years have been cruel to you brother" I smirked.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this little town" Kol came up from behind us. Walking down the stairs pulling on his coat.

"Well the sooner we kill the hunter the sooner the town will become better" I said.

"Yes Nicklaus we must discuss this hunter"

"What's its names?" Kol asked joining us.

"Connor"

"It actually has a human name? Eww"

"The hunter is human from what I can tell, I haven't sensed anything supernatural about him. We'll deal with him soon enough"

"But for right now we have bigger fish to fry"

Elijah and I smiled at our brother's excitement over the party this evening.

"Mystic Falls girls and a lot of alcohol what could be better?" Kol asked as we all climbed into Elijah's SUV.

"Oh believe me brother, there is so much more" I smirked.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

While Elena tried on one of the dresses that had caught her eye I decided to look around the store myself. Half of the store was for women and the other for men. It was like the only store in town that sold dresses and suits stylish enough for a Mickelson party. I figured this must have been the place Klaus had found the dress he had gave me to his last party. I still had that dress, I put it back in the box it came in and kept it hidden away in my closet. I didn't want Tyler to know about it as seeing the drawing had been enough for him.

I still hadn't decided if I would go to the party tonight. Elena told me on the car ride here that Stefan was going with her as her plus one. But that didn't mean that everything would be alright. Elena was a strong person but like I said she wasn't in complete control. Stefan would need some extra eyes on her tonight if Damon wasn't coming along. Apparently according to Elena, Damon was off trying to track down this new vampire hunter in town.

I would just love to get my hands on that hunter myself. He had shot Tyler and caused a lot of problems around town. Everyone was on edge because someone had tried to kill the Mayors son. Guess I would just have to wait for Damon to track him down. Right now the only thing I could do was support Elena and look at dresses that I couldn't afford.

"How's the dress?" I called over to the closed changing room door.

"It's good it's just got a lot of buttons"

"Take your time"

I walked away from the changing rooms and wondered down to the other side of the store. The dresses in here sure were beautiful but the prices were nuts. The more price tags I saw the more I didn't want to go tonight. And if the last cocktail party had proved anything it was that I had no other dresses to wear in my closet.

There was this beautiful full length cream gown that caught my attention. It was stunning, there were many layers from the waist down and the chest was sort of like a corset style but was covered in these little diamond style beads. I decided not to completely fall in love with it until I had checked the price tag.

I sighed in disappointment finding the dress cost four hundred and forty three dollars. I couldn't afford it in this lifetime. The only thing in my purse right now was forty dollars exactly. There was no way I was going to this party tonight. I didn't have the money to fork out for something like this.

I turned away from the dress only to bump into someone behind me.

"Oh I'm sorry"

I looked up to find Klaus standing right behind me smirking down at me as he had found me and got me in a corner.

"I trust you got your invitation"

"I did and if you want it back you'll find it in the trash can outside my house"

Klaus fake pouted before he smiled at me.

"What do you want?" I asked and looked around to see if anyone was watching us.

"Well I would have thought that would be painfully obvious by now sweetheart"

I rolled my eyes at him and stepped through the small gap between us so I could get out from the corner he had trapped me in.

"So you won't be joining me on the dance floor this evening?"

"Don't hold your breath"

"Shame since I was hoping to fall victim to another one of your kissing sessions"

I turned around without thinking with every intention of slapping him across the face when he caught my wrist mid way and stopped me cold. Klaus shook his head at me and slowly lowered my wrist back down.

"You are sick"

"You know love you keep pushing me away I'm just going to want you more"

"Because your use to getting things your way, I'm not some toy Klaus for you to play with"

"No of course not love, because people get bored playing with toys. No way I'm going to get bored of those kissing sessions anytime soon"

I hissed in disgust making Klaus step towards me closing the already small gap between us already.

"You see the way I see it love is you're disappointed"

"Disappointed about what?"

"That it was just Tyler kissing you back" Klaus smirked

"You're out of your mind"

"Actually love I think you'll find I make a lot of sense. You see you probably wondered what it would be like for me to kiss you, maybe you first wondered it when I gave you your bracelet or maybe even the dress. Or maybe just maybe- "

My breath hitched as Klaus reached out towards me and brought his hand around my waist. His finger tips touching the material of my tank top and jeans as he eyes burned into mine.

"Maybe it was when I saved you, when you were running scared in that hallway and I pulled you into my arms, when I was so close to you that I could feel the warmth from your skin. Maybe it was then you first thought what it would be like, to give into temptation and to kiss the man whom you know is twice the man Tyler is"

"Like hell" I said removing his hand from my hip.

Klaus only smiled in response to this sudden action.

"Lets get one thing straight for once, I don't like you, I've never liked you and I never will. You ruined my friends lives and mine too"

Klaus smiled faded as he took away from me slowly keeping eyes still locked on mine in the process.

"You like my honesty well that's my honesty and a cold hard sense of reality too. You will never get to me because I am with Tyler"

"Then why isn't he here with you? Buying you a dress?"

"Because he's busy and I'm not buying a dress. I'm not coming tonight"

"Why not?"

"I don't want a repeat of the last cocktail party"

"Well its different this time love"

"And how exactly is it different?"

"Well this time its a birthday party"

I held back my smile even though I did sort of find him funny.

"I'm still not going, Elena can wish Elijah happy birthday from both of us"

"Shame I was looking forward to seeing you in a new dress"

"Please I wouldn't pay for a single one of these I couldn't bring myself to part with so much money for one dress I'll probably never wear again"

"Caroline can you come and help me with the zip?" Elena called from the changing rooms.

I looked over my shoulder "Yeah I'm coming" I called back.

"So you don't show up last night and you are not showing up again tonight? I'm starting to think you're avoiding me"

I couldn't help but smile then because Klaus's sarcasm was rather funny.

"You'll be there tonight"

"No I wont"

"I think you'll change your mind"

"No" I shook my head.

"You'll change your mind" Klaus turned back around and headed back to the men's side of the store leaving me like an idiot with her jaw dropped.

"Caroline are you coming?" Elena called from the changing room.

"I don't know" I whispered.


	5. True Beauty

**New Possibilities **

**Chapter Five – True Beauty**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I closed the passenger door of Elena's car behind me and turned around giving her a wave as she drove off down the street. She had bought herself a stunning dark blue dress which looked absolutely beautiful on her. She was heading back home now to get herself ready for tonight. She had planned to put her hair up in curls and so had a lot of prep work to do before this evening. I on the other hand took my time as I headed towards the pathway leading up to my house as I was in no rush at all.

Elena was going to have enough people there tonight to keep her calm. She didn't need me there although she had begged me to consider it. She was blocking out the reality that the party was being held in Klaus's house and was instead focusing on the positive. Elena craved her old human life back and I understood this as I was the same when I first became a vampire. Elena wanted to be a normal teenage girl who went to parties and danced and had a few drinks. She didn't want to be this person who had no control over her own life or its direction.

I unlocked the front door of my house and stepped inside and called out for my mum to hear no reply. She was so busy trying to keep the town safe from this new hunter that she hardly came home at all these past few days. I hoped she would get the rest she needed before the town folk drove her completely insane. I locked the door behind me and wondered over to the table where the phone answering machine blinked. I clicked to retrieve the message while I kicked off my boots.

"_Caroline its mum listen I'm sorry but I won't be able to come home tonight after all. We've got a lead on where the hunter is and I want to check it out tonight. There's plenty of food in the fridge but if you don't fancy cooking there is twenty dollars on top of the fridge if you want to order yourself some pizza. Remember and lock up before you head to bed and I promise I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight and I love you"_

Another night alone in front of the television sound anything but relaxing to me now. I wanted company tonight and because Tyler wasn't in the mood to cover over I was going to be all alone. I didn't have anymore homework to do there was no housework that needed to be done. There was nothing really for me to do but anything I wanted. So after returning my shoes and handbag back into my bedroom I went into the bathroom. I figured a hot bath would help relax me and trick me into thinking it was what I needed instead of what I truly craved.

I imagined the Salvatore house right now with Damon and Stefan getting their best suits laid out and the Gilbert house with Elena choosing which earrings to wear and what blush that would make her cheek bones pop. And then Bonnie and Jamie snuggling up together at the movie theatre making everyone else jealous of their happiness. Yes all of my friends were out tonight having a good time and I was at home feeling sorry for myself. It wasn't something that happened often and when it did I would normally try and hide it by getting drunk. But I decided tonight would be different and a bath would be enough.

I added some lavender bath salts to the running hot water and then a little honeysuckle bubble bath afterwards. I breathed in the sweet smells and they did make me feel a little bit better. I stripped off the clothes I had put on this morning to go shopping and placed them all inside the laundry basket near the bathroom door. I stepped inside the tub and smiled instantly as the hot water touched my cold skin. Maybe this bath would be enough after all.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I stepped into the main hall that evening after I returned home from purchasing my suit in town. Kol and Elijah stood behind me with their suits folded away over their arms as we all took a look at what had become while we were gone. At the far end of the hall the band was set up and dressed in their attire, the men were all in black suits and the backup female singers were all in full length black dresses. The chandelier above our heads was dimmed down and the room was covered with candles giving the entire room a gentle light. On the far end of the hall was the caterers setting up the buffet table.

"Well I think tonight was be a complete success" Elijah stated.

"As long as there are warm bodies for me then I am happy"

"No feeding tonight Kol, charm all you wish but I do not want blood on my new furnishing"

"I'm not a ripper like your little friend Stefan, some of us have a sense of class about our victims and feeds Nik"

"Our brother suddenly proper I never thought I would see the day"

"Nor I brother" I followed behind Elijah leaving Kol alone with the waitresses.

"How many have been invited to attend tonight?" Elijah asked as we walked upstairs side by side.

"Around a hundred or so I suppose, some of course will be happier to be here than others"

"Meaning what exactly Nicklaus?"

I stopped half way up the stairs as did my brother.

"I know you invited Rebekah this evening Elijah and I'm just saying I don't wish her to be here as much as you do"

"Rebekah is our sister Nicklaus and we stick together as one. Always and forever"

"She ruined my plans for my hybrids, she destroyed the last blood bags I had of my doppelganger"

"And she was also the one who cried in my arms when she witnessed her brother burning to death right in front of her" Elijah said softly.

"Rebekah's a strong girl I'm sure she got over it quickly. Besides when she actually did see that I was alive she didn't seem that too thrilled about it"

"I beg you to consider forgiving her Nicklaus"

"Because she's our sister?"

"Because she always forgives you"

I padded Elijah's arm "Happy birthday brother" I turned around and continued to head up the stairs without him.

I made my way down to the end of the second floor hallway to my chambers where I closed the door straight behind me. I hung my suit on the hook behind the door and stripped off my jumper and dropped it to the ground as I made my way towards my en suite bathroom. I stepped up to the sink counter and throw some water on my face and down my arms in an attempt to clear my mind for a few moments as I breathed in and out easily.

I was not ready to forgive my sister and so didn't see why because Elijah insisted on it that it should be done. I had been in charge of every single decision made for the last a hundred years and now that my family was back with me I felt differently. I sought out their safety like it was my own. This vampire hunter wasn't capable of killing us but just the idea of him being near me and my family brought on a feeling of uneasiness that I couldn't seem to explain or control.

My siblings had returned to me and I had cast one of them out for their actions against me. Rebekah had been by my side for centuries and I had casted her away without a seconds thought because of her actions. I had kept her from Stefan and a life she craved free from running and stored her inside a coffin because I simply didn't want to be alone. And despite that and everything else throughout the years she had still come to my aid when I needed her most.

Maybe I wasn't ready to forgive my sister but I would be damned if I let anything happen to her. Tonight at the party I was going to insist that she move back to the mansion with us and give up that sad little house she thought was her new home. Elijah and Kol would never forgive me should the hunter do something to Rebekah. Kol and Rebekah had never seen eye to eye but they were connected just like we all were to Finn despite his actions against all of us.

There was a knock at my bedroom door then. I rolled my eyes and picked up a hand towel drying off the water on my face.

"There's no one in here" I replied in response.

My bedroom door opened then and I listened to the person's footsteps as they made their way over to the open door of my bathroom. I looked in the mirror in front of me to see who was standing at the doorway and found it was Elijah.

"You've got a phone call" Elijah walked over to me and handed me the house phone.

I waited to hear the sound of my chamber door shutting before I held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello" I replied.

"Hello this is formulas for every party we are just calling to inform you that your delivery has been send out as requested and to ask will we be charging the same day deliver charge to the card you gave us in the store today?"

"Yes, how much was the total cost?"

"Including the delivery charge of ten dollars the total was four and fifty three dollars"

"Thank you" I replied and ended the call.

I placed the phone on top of the sink counter top and walked across to my shower turning it on to full power before unbuckling my trousers. It was time for me to start getting ready for tonight.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I closed the front door behind me and carried the heavy bowed box to my bedroom just like I had before. Only this time the box was white with a black bow. I placed the box onto my bed and left it there. I wasn't going to open it as I knew opening it meant accepting it. No I had just came out of a lovely warm bath and I was not about to accept a gift from Klaus. I instead left the box on the bed and walked across the room to my dressing table where I retrieved my hairbrush and hairdryer.

I turned on the hairdryer and began brushing and drying off my hair after my bath. I had washed it all with a lovely smelling cocktail oil shampoo that had made it all silky smooth. I casted my eye across the room where the box lay and then turned back around. Opening it didn't exactly have to mean accepting it, I mean no one was around to see me looking at it. Besides it wasn't like I was going to wear it or anything, I would just be looking at it.

"Maybe just a little peek" I said to myself as I placed my hairdryer down on the dresser.

I returned to the box and slowly slipped the top of it open and look at what lay inside. My eyes opened widely and my jaw dropped as I found the dress I had been admiring was laying in front of my eyes. There was no way Klaus had been watching me for so long without me having realized it. I was so embarrassed in that moment when I realized he would have seen me admiring it and then seeing the sad look in my eye when I discovered the price of it.

I picked the dress up out of the box and brought it over to the full length mirror on the inside door of my closet. I opened the dress up slowly and it brush down touching the floor below. I held the dress against me and couldn't help but smile as I saw how beautiful it looked on me. Klaus couldn't just go around buying me things thinking it made everything ok between us. But in that moment I just decided to admire my new dress rather than think about the man who gave it to me.

Remembering the last dress Klaus had gave to me I wondered back over to the dress box and sure enough there was an envelope hidden underneath the tissue that had kept the dress good inside the box. I gently slipped the dress back inside the box before I began opening the envelope from inside.

_Don't you think this dress deserves to be worn tonight? – Klaus_

"Seriously?"


End file.
